To address the disadvantages of bus-based interconnection schemes for multiple-processor systems (MPSs), point-to-point, link-based interconnection schemes have been developed. Each node of such a system includes an agent (e.g., processor, memory controller, I/O hub component, chipsets, etc.) and a router for communicating data between connected nodes. The agents of such systems communicate data through use of an interconnection hierarchy that typically includes a protocol layer, an optional routing layer, a link layer, and a physical layer.
The protocol layer, which is the highest layer of the interconnection hierarchy, institutes the interconnection protocol, which is a set of rules that determines how agents will communicate with one another. For example, the interconnection protocol sets the format for the protocol transaction packet (PTP), which constitutes the unit of data that is communicated between nodes. Such packets typically contain information to identify the packet and indicate its purpose (e.g., whether it is communicating data in response to a request or requesting data from another node).
The routing layer determines a path over which data is communicated between nodes. That is, because each node is not connected to every other node, there are multiple paths over which data may be communicated between two particular nodes. The function of the routing layer is to specify the optimal path.
The link layer receives the PTPs from the protocol layer and communicates them in a sequence of flits. The link layer handles the flow control, which may include error checking and encoding mechanisms. Through the link layer, each node is keeping track of data sent and received and sending and receiving acknowledgements in regard to such data.
The physical layer consists of the actual electronics and signaling mechanisms at each node. In point-to-point, link-based interconnection schemes, there are only two agents connected to each link. This limited electronic loading results in increased operating speeds.
The interconnection hierarchy is implemented to achieve greater system operating speed at the physical layer. The link layer is transmitting data (received as PTPs from the protocol layer) in flits, which are then decomposed into phits at the physical layer and are communicated over the PLI to the physical layer of a receiving agent. The received phits are integrated into flits at the physical layer of the receiving agent and forwarded to the link layer of the receiving agent, which combines the flits into PTPs and forwards the PTPs to the protocol layer of the receiving agent.
The electronics of the physical layer typically include some training logic that allows the physical layer of each node of a link to operate using the link. That is, the training logic allows the physical layers to calibrate their internal integrated circuit devices so that they are compatible with the link (i.e., the physical interconnect). This process is known as physical layer link initialization.
After initialization, or in some instances during the initialization, it may become necessary to reset the physical layers on two interconnected agents. In typical systems, agents have a fixed hierarchy and an agent at the higher level resets an agent at a lower level using a specific set of signals. Such a physical layer reset scheme impacts higher layers of the link.